playground_vfandomcom-20200214-history
Advantages Index
'''Standard Advantages Framework''' Following, you will find an index of basic advantages for your perusal. If you can cover your character's area of expertise with the ones presented here, please do so, as these are considered 'approved'. If there is something that is not covered, however, you are more than welcome to propose your own advantage during character creation (or later advancement). Please note that you will find no magic systems beyond a very general 'Battle Magic' listed here. This is because magic is generally very individualistic and we do not want to stifle creativity. If you wish to take a look at existing types and systems of magic, you will find those in other sections of this wiki. Physical '''Agility (Common)''' - A dextrous characters may be agile and graceful, fast and athletic or nimble-fingered and possessing of fast reflexes -- or all of those, for that matter. '''Deft Aim (Uncommon)''' - A character with Deft Aim is very precise with ranged weapons. He knows how to hit a weak spot, or to specifically aim only for harmless ones in order to humiliate his opponent. This advantage gives a bonus when trying to shoot and hit successfully, making it useful to archers, gunslingers and snipers. '''Fast Reflexes (Uncommon)''' - This character reacts faster to danger and is generally better able to defend himself by merit of good reflexes. Without Dexterity he is neither a good athlete nor anymore nimble-fingered, but where reacting to a threat is concerned, few will surpass him. '''Perceptive (Common)''' - A perceptive character either has sharper senses, or simply is better at noticing things than others. '''Thievery (Uncommon)''' - Characters gain a bonus to sneaking, stealing, opening locked doors and disarming traps, but NOT to combat. '''Strength (Common)''' - Strong characters are, as the name indicates, strong. They may have the physique of a weight lifter or simply use their strength very efficiently. They may have supernatural, or unnatural strength. Whichever it is, they can carry more, benchpress more, run faster, hit harder, etc. '''Toughness (Common)''' - Tough characters can not only take a punch, but are also able to handle more extraneous activity and are more likely to survive disease, poison and torture. Mental '''Cunning (Common)''' - Cunning characters are wily and adapt quickly to new situations. They are able to use the environment to their advantage in battle, develop strategies on the fly and are all around quick studies. '''Educated (Uncommon)''' - Your character is well educated and highly literate, though without the Intelligence advantage he lacks the creativity and planning capacity associated with it. '''Expert (Rare)''' - Your character is well-versed in one specific intellectual field. '''Intelligence (Common)''' - An intelligent character in this day and age is smart, knows how to plan well, and has broad knowledge of a variety of subjects, but doesn't really specialize in any of them unless a separate advantage is taken. They are also much better at understanding and remembering new information, being quick studies. '''Iron Will (Rare)''' - Long training, or sheer force of personality enables some individuals to resist charms or temptations that would easily seduce others and remain masters of their own fate. They are harder to interrogate or seduce and are even stubborn enough to resist most forms of mind control. Social '''Allure (Rare)''' - Characters who hold sway over those attracted to their gender. They know how to use their charms to seduce, to move in such a way as to entice and tease in just the right ways. Unlike Charisma, this only applies to about half of the populace and requires close interaction. '''Charisma (Common)''' - Charismatic characters just know people. They're adept at various forms of manipulation and coercions as well as genuine diplomacy. Charismatic characters are likely to be found attractive owing to their poise and charm even if they're not actually more beautiful than average. On the other hand, they may be more attractive. Beautiful, even, depending on how high Charisma is taken. It falls to the player to decide how to style their character's Charisma. '''Charm (Uncommon)''' - Charming characters are persuasive and amiable. They gain a bonus when using their good looks or wit to gain influence or favor. They make good orators, but do not gain a bonus when trying to intimidate or lead people. '''Cultured (Uncommon)''' - Cultured characters have a broad perspective on life, owing to education, travel, life experiences, or some combination of all three. Their refined personalities allow them to more easily gain favor and influence, particularly when the person they are interacting with is educated or noble. '''Deceitful (Uncommon)''' - Deceitful characters know how to lie with a straight face, or lace their words with just the right insinuations to paint the truth the way they want it to be understand. They know how to manipulative, deceive, trick and beguile others. '''Inscrutable (Rare)''' - Characters with Inscrutable are extremely hard to read when they put on a mask of neutrality, allowing them to keep their true feelings hidden. This applies to social situations only and grants no benefit against torture or during combat. '''Intimidation (Uncommon)''' - An intimidating character is precisely that. Whether through sheer, brute size, an evil-looking weapon or carefully measured words and a dark glint in their eye, these people know how to cow another into acquiescence. While Intimidation is often accompanied by other advantages that provide a good reason why they are so, such as Charisma or Strength, it is not a requirement. Intimidation does not lend itself directly to combat, though it may well circumvent it entirely by scaring off potential opponents. Supernatural '''Battle Magic (Uncommon)''' - This advantage can be interpreted in two ways: 1) as its own form of magic, in which case it requires an additional descriptor and story element for the type of magic if it doesn't exist already. 2) As advanced combat training in another form of magic and is considered to work with all magic advantages the user has. In either case it only applies once (doesn't stack with itself). This advantage is intended to represent a magic-user who uses primarily magic in combat, rather than a mixture of 'sword and sorcery' (for those, see 'Martial Training'). '''Magic Resistance (Uncommon)''' - Though not as good as resistance to a particular element, overall Magic Resistance makes for an effective defence against magical attacks. '''[Element] Resistance (Rare)''' - For one reason or another, your character is resistant against one particular type of element -- this may go beyond the classic four, though some choices (steel, for example) may not be allowed. This includes natural and magical occurances both. If your character is resistant against, for example, both fire and acid, the advantage must be taken separately for each additional element. Combat '''Armor Specialist (Uncommon)''' - Some characters may wear armor -- whether light or heavy, those who have had training in using their armor properly are far more proficient in taking advantage of its inherent properties; be it hard plates to deflect blows with or multi-layered cloth that allows for better movement. Upon taking this advantage, one must choose which type of armor they are proficient with: light or heavy. '''Martial Training (Uncommon)''' - Characters with Martial Training are warriors, martial artists, soldiers, mercenaries and whoever else might call extensive physical combat training their own. They are highly trained, practiced or experienced and may choose up to three weapons or martial arts styles they are familiar with and may thus apply this advantage to. If the character taking this advantage uses a fighting style that combines melee with magical power, they may also select their magic as a 'weapon' for this purpose, though they gain no additional benefit from doing so. '''Tactician (Uncommon)''' - A Tactician knows how to coordinate on the battlefield and how to get the most out of having multiple combatants available. He can either gain an advantage himself via a Followers advantage and having enough of them around to coordinate, or split the bonus gained by this advantage between player characters. Locus Generally, these should be listed as indicated here: ''An example for the Locus advantage:'' : '''''Anti-Magic Zone -''' Locus '''Magic Resistance (Exceptional) III''' - Though not as good as resistance to a particular element, overall Magic Resistance makes for an effective defence against magical attacks.'' : ''Magic Resistance is normally an Uncommon Advantage on a Player Character or NPC. As a Locus, however, it counts as Exceptional. The Locus itself can have any number of separate advantages, though taking beyond III in any single one still requires Moderator approval.'' '''Medical Facility I (Exceptional) -''' A medical facility designed to handle various medical problems, such as disease, injuries and more. Without additional enhancements, this is purely mundane treatment and cannot deal with curses, magical plagues or other unnatural afflictions, though it may be equipped to handle symptoms in some cases. A single rank would indicate a doctor's private practice, or a first aid room, whereas three ranks represent a large and extensively equipped hospital. Professions Professions ''usually'' fall under the (Common) or (Uncommon) descriptor, since most will include a variety of different skillsets needed to properly do their work. Please list this sort of Advantage as 'Profession: [X]'. Special A special advantage is one that seems like it could be useful, but doesn't provide a bonus to any contest rolls. Mostly, it opens up in-story options for your character, such as allowing you to justify speaking a number of languages or modifying a different advantage in some new way that lets you do more with it. On some occasions these ''may ''provide circumstantial bonuses if a sufficient argument can be made, but you can generally expect people to react appropriately to a wealthy or noble character without requiring a contested roll. Special Advantages include: Wealth, Authority (Rank, Nobility), Well-Traveled Item Advantages Vehicle Advantages Follower Advantages=